


Schwules Wetter

by phantomrubies, superemeralds



Series: The Gods of Mobius [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, by gays for gays, gay story by gay people for gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrubies/pseuds/phantomrubies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemeralds/pseuds/superemeralds
Summary: Every so often the Gods of Sonic's world meet at their secret club house to gush over mortals, complain about their tedious jobs or just plainly hang out and have some fun between being an ever present deity. Considering this initiative is fairly new, there aren't many Gods present yet, but a certain God would not give up inviting potential new members in the hope to create a positive and fun community of transcendent beings. And maybe there were even deeper meanings behind this...





	Schwules Wetter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one!
> 
> It's time to present you the series that I've been dying to share with all of you!
> 
> You see, my friend Infi here, he dragged me down the rarepair hell that is chiblis.
> 
> What is chiblis? Easy: Chaos x Iblis.
> 
> Not convinced this works? check out this little (big) one shot and see for yourself! And don't worry.... There's more to come...... soon.
> 
> Chaos mobian design: http://superemeralds.tumblr.com/post/161981854620/chaos-if-he-was-a-mobian-he-can-transform-back  
> Iblis mobian design: http://sh4dzi.tumblr.com/post/162672506853/better-ref-thing-for-that-mobian-like-iblis-i-was
> 
> Please enjoy!

Today at the gods monthly meet up an unexpected guest showed up.

A rust bronze hedgehog-like figure was standing in the entryway of the big hall of gods. His built was slanky and his quills were all over the place. He had textured arms and long very deformed legs, one of which he graciously lifted into the air when entering, as if he just had kicked down the door (which he didn’t do).

It was no other but the God of Space, Iblis.

"Whats up nerds? _Lit_ party." said Iblis as he entered the room, making anything just remotely flammable near him burn to a crisp.

 

Mephiles, the God of time who very much resembled an earthly ultimate lifeform of a hedgehog, could only roll his eyes at his brother and had to contain himself very strongly in order not to melt away into a puddle in second hand embarrassment.

Other members of the roundtable stared at him puzzled.

Besides Mephiles, there was also the duo of chaos: Chaos, God of Destruction, who was currently in his “mobian” shark form, and Tikal, the spirit of an echidna girl that used to guard the Master Emerald and was now bound to this gem and its respective god.

Next to them was a small magenta colored deity with little green wings, who resembled a Chihuahua: Light Gaia. They were rather occupied eating their ice cream than paying attention to the newcomer. Their partner deity, Dark Gaia, tried to watch over them not to make a mess that they had to clean up again. Their serpent tail waved around in nervosity.

 

The dark god was the first to break the silence among them, which was made increasingly uncomfortable by the remaining fire from Iblis’ entrance.

“Iblis.” He muttered. “What in hell’s sake are you doing here?”

“Making an entrance, brother.” The bronze one answered with a shrug. He walked towards an empty seat at the clear marble table in the middle of the hall, alit in a magical soft light.

 

Curiously he looked around and inspected his new surroundings. This hall sure was impressive. Everything was clear white marble with gold ornaments. There were beautiful plants sprouting, of which Iblis totally didn’t have any idea of what exactly they were, with some even bearing fruit and blossom.

They were neatly aligned with the huge marble pillars surrounding the main part of the hall. Behind those pillars was a stream of crystal clear water.

“Fancy place you got here.” Iblis mused. “Really impressive how you managed to squeeze this into a maintenance room in the sewers.”

“It’s magical, dude.” Chaos replied annoyed. He was tired of everyone having the same comment about his godly halls. “Find a better spot yourself if it bothers you so much.”

Dark Gaia’s rough voice decided to join the conversation: “Who invited you anyway?”

“Rude.” Iblis gave out a laugh.

“I can’t believe I spent 10 years of my life wanting to fuse with this incompetent fool.” Mephiles thought to himself. _Don’t say it._

“I belong to him.” Iblis leaned closer to his dark brother who could only groan at his remark (even though he doesn’t have a mouth. God damn Iblis.). “Don’t tell me you were going to exclude me.” He sent a smirk Chaos’ way, revealing his canines. “Besides, you kept sending me invites for quite some time now.”

 

The moist god was rendered speechless.

He hated to admit it, but it was true that he had sent invitations to Iblis multiple times in the past.

“It was merely a nice gesture… Don’t think any importance into it.” he pouted.

In reality Chaos was thrilled to meet Iblis in person, since he’s heard so little of him from Mephiles (who really likes to talk down on him sometimes). He didn’t really know what to expect but the table of gods was not exactly an exciting club to be part of and any new interesting members were highly welcomed.

 

They tried inviting Shadow the hedgehog at some point in time, because he could be seen as some kind of demi-god given his abilities render him immortal and very powerful. For some reason he left upon entering the room, but Chaos couldn’t really piece together why. (We all know why.)

 

“It doesn’t matter who invited him.” Mephiles grunted. “The more important question is: Why did you decide to come now of all times?” His reptilian eyes would look much more frightening if he wasn’t so obviously annoyed.

“Oh. I was around town, I guess?” he laughed. “I’d honestly not have thought you’d enjoy other people’s company this much, Mephi.” Avoiding responsibility was one of Iblis’ main talents.

“Around town?” Dark Gaia raised their eye ridges one after the other, not being able to decide which one would convey their emotion best.

“Yeah, y’know, nearby.” He grabbed one of the fruit that happened to lay on the table, transformed it into a stuffed nacho, baked it in the palm of his hand and stuffed his mouth in order to avoid more conversation.

 

Why was everyone so nosy? Couldn’t they just mind their own business like the small fairy person did?

It was true: Chaos’ invitations made him curious. It was hard to be an all powerful god who could just do whatever he pleased while totally ignoring any responsibilities that could be laid upon him. Space-Time sure was able to function without him and his brother mendling with it, right?

“Why does any of this matter?” Tikal tried to save the situation and calm everyone down. She didn’t want things to get _heated_ in here. “Let’s appreciate Iblis’ friendly gesture of blessing us with his rare presence today, without questioning him about his motives or whatever else you have to complain about.” She held her hands folded to hear heart in a praying motion, letting out a small sigh before getting back on track and smiling at the group in hope to have ended the problem at hand.

 

Everyone just sort of attended to their own business without any further reply.

 

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Though one chatter mouth just had to entertain everyone else present. Iblis loved to flaunt about his adventures around the world in which he caused trouble. He took great pride in annoying worthless humans.

Tikal kept glaring at him all the time, while Chaos was rather impressed by this  hedgegod’s enthusiasm. Light Gaia easily pretended he didn’t hear about the facts that Iblis teased humans in a rather twisted way and concentrated on hearing about the places he had not been to yet and made mental notes for later.

Mephiles in the meantime used his abilities over time to fast forward this day to spare himself more of his brothers nonsense.

 

It was finally time to leave the hall and go back to attend to one’s godly duties.

The Gaia deities disappeared in a cloud of glittery smoke, while Mephiles seemingly had to do a ritual dance before disappearing in shadowy smoke. Tikal was tired of everyone’s shit and returned to the Master Emerald.

 

This left Chaos and Iblis alone in the grand hall.

 

“Are you gonna leave, or…?” The shark tilted his head towards the door.

“Oh, so you want me to leave already?” Iblis stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked towards the other deity.

Chaos swallowed. He was even taller up close. He didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t know what to do with him so he persisted. “Yeah, that’d be rad.” He looked for excuses. “I have to like, magically lock this door and make the room disappear and I really don’t feel like doing this anytime later.” Nailed it.

Iblis just nod with a smile and walked out the door, spreading his arms and breathing in very deeply. “The atmosphere here just _kills_ it. Top location, my dude.”

Chaos rolled his eyes and followed him onto the maintenance porch, closing the door behind him. “Chose a better location, I dare you.”

“Oh I could create a fancy temple just about anywhere out of thin air if I wanted.” he lowered his arms and turned to face Chaos. “Just name a place.”

He could only grit his teeth. Not only a show-off, but also about as intelligent as a potato. “Mortals can’t know our whereabouts, dumbass.”

“I can name a few, if you want me to.”

“Those…” he didn’t want to admit he was wrong. “Don’t count.” Yeah that seemed about right.

“So that’s how it is.” he smirked. “I can understand. I’m used to not being wanted.” he stepped closer to Chaos. “I love it.”

Chaos cheeks visibly turned a pale blue as he took a step back in surprise. “What’s your big deal?”

“I just like teasing people.” the bronze god backed off again. “Let’s leave this stinky hell-hole.” With this he graciously ascended onto the sewer tracks and floated above the muddy waters. He remained still looking at Chaos, waiting patiently.

 

Chaos just stared at him for a moment before realizing that Iblis was actually waiting for him to come with. He cautiously stepped down to walk beside him and asked: “So… What’s your plan now?”

Iblis smirked at him. “Just you wait.” Did he just lick his lips?

Chaos suddenly got inexplicably nervous and he kept changing the position of his arms while walking out of the sewers.

 

As they exited the tunnels and the sunset over the ocean was revealed to those two, he was about to change into his original form to dissolve into the sea before them.

Iblis, though, pointed at the amusement park to their left.

“Let’s go in there.” he said with all too much enthusiasm and a very childish smile on his face. He jumped out of the canal towards the entrance on their right side.

The entrance to this “Twinkle Park” was a small tower decorated with neon lights. Upon entering you would step into a lift that would bring you to a bridge that lead to the actual entrance of the park on the half-island on the other side of the canal.

“You’re… Kidding, right?” was all Chaos could bring out as he stood still, ready to flee into the depths of the ocean if this was to get any weirder.

“No,” the fire deity stated plainly, then winked, “I’m Iblis.”

If Chaos’ jaw had the ability to just drop, it probably would at this point. This guy was the most unflattering and annoying person he’d ever met in his long life. And… for some reason that made him all the more interesting to get to know more about.

 

Even though Chaos’ mind was screaming and complaining, he crossed the canal to join Iblis in front of the entrance of this twisted amusement park. “If I really gotta go in there with you, you better pay up.”

“Oh there will be no need to!” Iblis looked Chaos directly in his eyes. The moist god could only think of the worst case scenario here. “Cute couples get free entry.” And for some reason he could’ve sworn Iblis looked like those sparkly anime girls for a second.

“Y-you’re…” Chaos stuttered.

Iblis just triumphantly looked over to the monitor right to the entrance which revealed the prices for entry and… it literally said “Cute couples gain free access”. This… muddy collection of rock had the audacity to demand such a thing from him, the God of Destruction? This must’ve been a joke, right?

Iblis tapped his foot, or at least tried to imitate this motion to the best extent possible, and tilted his head towards the door mockingly.

“You’re dead serious.” Chaos muttered under his breath.

“Of course I am!” the fiery god took his fishy partner by his totally anatomically impossible hand. “You better be believable, hon.” He said while leaning in very uncomfortably close to his face.

 

Before Chaos could even react he was pulled behind Iblis who entered the lift to the bridge.

“Maybe make a more suitable face for someone who’s going on a romantic date with me.” Iblis remarked while watching Chaos in their reflection of the elevators glass door.

The moist God’s face turned a blue as deep as the ocean. He was utmost embarrassed. The worst thing was that he did have the choice to just disappear and not go along with Iblis’ stupid plan, but something inside him rendered him immovable. His godly powers were basically annihilated by Iblis’... his… whatever he was doing to him.

The elevator arrived at the bridge with a ding and the two gods stepped outside and onto the bridge.

Chaos had not even noticed that Iblis had morphed himself proper anatomy and attire. He hadn’t even noticed that he was given modern attire while he was busy removing the blush from his face.

 

Iblis was dressed very formal and wore a neatly fitted wine-red shirt with a rather unfitting and goofy tie with a… fish print. He also wore black neat straight (unlike him) pants and very formal black shoes.

Chaos was given a black snapback cap with stitched shark jaw patches and surf shorts with a flower print. His former tribal sandals were replaced with modern flip-flops with waves on them. It was a total mystery how Iblis would have known exactly what Chaos would approve of wearing in this moment, but… he genuinely liked what just happened and went along with his plan for now.

 

“We learned that cute couples gain free access to this place.” Iblis stated as a smile grew across his lips once more while he looked at Chaos to check up on his date. He really was cute up close. It was amusing to see him be so nervous, which resulted in Iblis deciding to turn this up a notch and pull him even closer to him.

Chaos gave out a small gasp until he realised what Iblis was going for and promptly embraced the fire god’s arm with a nervous smile. “We hope this is true, I’m pretty much broke and I promised to invite him this time.”

Iblis was taken off guard and had to contain himself to not heat up and evaporate his wannabe boyfriend. He was either really good at this or… he tried to shake off that thought. Iblis was meant to be the teasing one.

“Oh how marvelous! Of course of course! Please this way, gentlemen.” The clerk at the entrance pointed to another employee who already had wristband-tickets ready for the taking.

The two gods walked towards them and gladly put on their wristbands, but Chaos suddenly insisted on putting it on for his rocky partner.

“He did it again.” Iblis thought to himself. “I’ll remind him what we are here for.”

With this thought he bluntly kissed the slippery deity on the lips who in response tried not to jump and ram his razor sharp teeth into his partners face. He was very close to melting so he just let it happen and waited for the kiss to end, because Iblis and him couldn't remain in this pose in front of the employees forever, right?

He was right because in this moment Iblis pulled away with a smirk, watching his victim turn blue in embarrassment. The satisfied hedgegod pulled Chaos behind him. “Thanks sweetheart~”

 

Both remained quiet as they walked through the entryway, holding hands. They didn't look at eachother, even after wandering through the park's main square.

 

Chaos blindly followed Iblis’ lead, still trying to process the situation and what just happened. This was just to get into the park, right? For the god’s sake! _They were the gods!_ If they wanted, they could just materialize inside the park! There was no reason for all this trouble, for Iblis to kiss him, for them to disguise as mortals in such a way, for them to hold hands… There was no reason for any of this - except if there was. Why was Iblis so persistent about having things this way?

Chaos couldn't piece this together, what an absolute oblivious fool. At least that's what Iblis was thinking, peeking at him with his third eye occasionally while looking forward with his other pair.

 

“Where do you wanna go first, wet boy?” Iblis mused pulling his partner close once more while looking at the park’s map. “I really like the sound of Pleasure Castle.”

Chaos eyed him from the side and stood silently.

“Of course we can start off with a ride first.” he cleared his throat. “There’s the rollercoaster, maybe we can access the ferris wheel, or you could… actually, no. It’s too early for that joke. Nevermind.”

 

Chaos pretended he didn't hear what he thought he just heard and shot his make-believe boyfriend a daring glare. “You were the one who wanted to get in here, kissed me in front of mortals and will continue to humiliate me in public through continuous display of affection all evening. You better make sure to entertain me in a satisfying matter in order to make up for all this. You decide.” Why didn't he just leave, why did he want to know how far Iblis would go? He knew exactly how far - he just told him.

“Oh, I know. Let's have a slow and easy start for you.” The fiery god grinned sinister. He totally had Chaos under control.

“Nice and slow sounds good, but what’s with that face…?”

 

* * *

 

“I can't fucking believe you.” The fishy deity wished for nothing more than to go back to the ocean for a good breather, because his separate set of grounded lungs could not satisfy his need for air. Never in his long life would he have imagined to experience this kind of adrenaline rush.

 

Iblis had taken him on a “nice and slow start” on the “twisted typhoon”, the fastest and most dangerous roller coaster ride of the entire northern hemisphere. The ride was laid out to go through the entire park, but one didn't really have the time to enjoy the view, because you'd pass by everything fast. There were curves in which you felt like the wagon was going to take off the rails and blast into the spikes just a few inches ahead.

Chaos had to control himself very hard in order not to lose his entire body during the ride, as one of his fins melted away in panic and landed in another person's face. He managed to recollect and return it to his body by now but this was utmost disgusting.

 

The not so moist anymore god stormed off without his wannabe partner to grab a drink (a blue colored slushy with a flavour that could be explained as cotton-candy and summer berries) and tried to calm down, sitting down on a bench by the shore. He decided to just walk right home if Iblis wouldn't come to apologize.

 

After Chaos had taken his rather hasty leave, Iblis was left in the meanwhile feeling… guilty. It was admittedly an unfamiliar emotion to the fire deity. Usually he enjoyed to tease people and mess around, and yet seeing his companion for the day so displeased gave him a sense of discomfort. He concluded he would have to make it up to him, somehow.

A stand with some targets caught his eye, with some various plushies hanging in the back as prizes for those who could hit a perfect bullseye. Perhaps he could win him something?

 

* * *

 

Chaos stared at the gentle waters beneath him which now reflected the clear night sky. His peace was broken as Iblis came from behind and dropped a fuckton of plushies in front of him.

 

“I got all of them for you!~” he said with a wink. “Choose your favorite or something.”

Chaos looked at him displeased, but despite his grudge he held something in Iblis’ sorry heap of attempted apology caught his attention. A chao plush.

 

Those creatures… he held them dear to his heart. He was the chosen god to watch over them for they are made of the energy he originated from: Chaos.  
And even if he was named the God of Destruction by his ancient worshippers, so it only happened because he was protective of his peace, enraged by abuse of his powers and the fact, that a mere mortal thought they were able to enslave him while in his weakened self, with no earthly consciousness whatsoever.

 

Iblis grew very impatient, as his make-believe boyfriend did not show much of a reaction, as he had hoped (let’s be real, whatever Iblis would’ve wished for (smth very gay) it would never have happened. If this was an anime this would be a funny Chibi thought-bubble kinda thing yknow).

 

“So…” he started, “Are you still mad at me?” His lips forming a small smile that revealed his fangs.

“Of course I am! Not only did you deceive me, it was also the most unpleasant experience I’ve had in over ten thousand years!” Chaos remarked, holding the chao plushies he gathered close. As he looked up to glare at his partner though, he was taken aback from his smile. Did his annoying wannabe boyfriend always have such a cute face? The dim and colorful lighting from the amusement park certainly didn’t help the situation. Before he knew it azure blood rushed to his cheeks as he stared a second too long.

Iblis had suppressed a disappointed sigh upon the water deity stating that his efforts at an apology gesture had not, in fact, appeased him quite enough. Still, the way Chaos' muzzle flushed did cause his smile to tug wider, lips pulling further into a tiny grin. He clicked his clawed fingers and the remainder of the plush toys disappeared, materializing instead back at his own home for.. safekeeping. Alright; so maybe the fiery god _did_ have a soft spot for them. Whatever.

He then proceeded to lean down, bending to his companion's height to look him in the eyes more directly with his own, in such a close proximity that he could feel Chaos' breath gently hitting his face. Faintly, the rock textured areas of his body flickered between colours, grey to a lava coloured hue and then back again. "Then tell me... is there some other way I can make it up to you? One that _doesn't_ involve abandoning this whole thing, of course. I know I'm a bit of a tease, but I won't trick you again. You have my word."

“What worth is the word of a trickster god?” Disappointment echoing in Chaos’ voice. He was genuinely interested in getting to know Iblis, but all he’s shown was pranks and flirt. His apology didn't feel genuine and Chaos still felt sick from the earlier ride. “I’m going home. Have fun wrecking this place.”

 

Deep down he hoped Iblis turned out to be a good person at heart and use this chance to think about what he had done.

The fiery god’s gift had also reminded him of his duties he had neglected all day. His children would all be asleep by now.

 

The god of destruction looked up to the stars in awe. It was a clear sky and he was looking forward to look at its full beauty on his lonely island.

Securing his newly won plushies he stood up, slowly turning into his dihydrogenoxide form, gracefully immerging his gifts into his body and leaping back into the ocean.

 

Iblis had merely blinked slowly, and taken a few steps back when he was shot down once more, a tad shocked at being rejected so bluntly. Though... the god supposed he couldn't blame his fake date - _former_ fake date - after he had messed around with him so much. He watched with muscles rigid as Chaos disappeared, rooted to the spot with a dull and sinking feeling spiking within him. What was this all about, exactly? To care about someone's opinion on him and his actions wasn't something normal for Iblis. He still failed to understand what caused the change, what was so different...

He stood there for several minutes just staring aimlessly out to the sea after the other deity left, thinking hard on what exactly he should do and growing increasingly more frustrated. Part of him thought about finding and pestering Mephiles for some advice, but his brother wasn't exactly the best at dealing with rejection either... the amount of times he'd had to hear about all _that_ made him want to set himself on fire.

 

"Well, one thing is for certain," Iblis began muttering to himself, eyeing the reflection of the moon slowly rising upon the water's surface with distaste, "I fucked up big time, and if I don't fix this, I'm going to keep feeling... ugh. Whatever. In theory, this is probably a terrible idea; but that's my specialty."

Without much hesitation, not exactly one for acting rationally and with little impulse control, the confused and irritable fire deity came to a decision and dove right into the sea. It was one of those situations where adrenaline was all you really had to keep you going, Iblis' body violently shuddering at the sheer cold of the water enveloping his body. Not only had this been rather idiotic, but it was probably dangerous as well, all things considered.

"Shit, shitshitshit-- how can he stand this, it's _freezing_... ok, come on Iblis, just grit your fangs and bear it."

Fighting to make his limbs obey his commands and finally move lest he sink underwater, he desperately flailed in a rather undignified manner, moving at snail's pace to the island Chaos inhabited. It wasn't as though he would have ever learnt to swim, after all. His eyelids drooped the further he travelled, breathing eventually becoming laboured and body feeling concerningly numb, but he could see his destination drawing into sight.

 

 _Almost there_ , he grimaced, _just... a little bit... ...further._

…

“Wait. How the fuck am I gonna get up there?”

 

Everything went dark.  


* * *

 

Scaling up one of the islands mighty waterfalls Chaos noticed a distinctive flickering in the waters below. A faint trail of steam was seen and could be traced back to…

Without wasting another second Chaos leaped back into the ocean to envelop the flushed through god of fire, who was now merely a collection of rocks in a fancy suit. A bubble of air securely formed around Iblis’ submerged body as the water god transported the two of them and the plushies upwards to the island in the sky.

“Just what was he thinking.” Chaos thought to himself as he leapt  out of the river he came scaling up to his so called home. He set Iblis down in the grass at the foot of the remains of a small pyramidic temple. After also placing down the plushies he began to materialize back into his original shark form.

Iblis had gone dangerous lengths to follow him and probably make it up this way. It was foolish and reckless, but that showed him how much this hunk of rock cared for his forgiveness. It was probably the best for them to let him dry off and rest for the night.

 

With a sigh of relief the moist god took a glance at the green gem resting on top of the temple. Tikal had long retreated into its own dimension, and normally Chaos would’ve done so too, but tonight he felt the need to stay outside for a little longer and appreciate the beauty of the night.

 

With these thoughts he lied down in the grass, quickly dozing away with a smile of content on his lips.

 

* * *

 

The sun glistened serene on the clear waters as small round creatures took their regular morning swim. Their soft giggles and the soft morning light awoke the fishy god.

Opening his eyes he was greeted by the rare sight of Iblis’ peacefully sleeping figure that was leaning on the temples foot. The morning light complimented his warm colored fur and he could swear there was a smile on his face.

 

Chaos looked away and stretched. This was not the time and place to admire his counterparts looks. He had duties to attend to; very important duties.

Upon standing up the chao came running for their parent. Chaos extended his now watery limbs to pick fruit for his so called children. For a moment he totally forgot about Iblis and tended to the dozens of chao that had surrounded him.

 

Chaos was not the only one awoken by their giggles and… chao noises. Iblis had meanwhile sat up against the temples foot and calmly watched Chaos tend to his children.

 

At the same time the guardian of the Master Emerald arose from his own slumber rather dissatisfied.

“What’s with all the noise?” He mumbled a little too loudly as he stepped forward to check on the situation.

“Mornin’!” Chaos calmly expressed as he cradled a few chao in his arms.

Still half asleep, Knuckles rubbed his eyes at the sight. “Aren’t you supposed to be sealed up back in the Master Emerald?” He pointed to the giant green jewel embedded in the stones behind him.

“Your ancestors deemed it a great honor when I appeared to them in this form!” Chaos chuckled while setting the chao in his arms down. “You're doing a great job guarding my ‘prison’.”

Knuckles clenched his teeth at this remark. “W-whatever! You're not going berserk right now so it's fine.” he pouted crossing his arms, looking down.

This moment he noticed the other deity that still sat at the temples foot, quietly laughing at the scene that u folded before him.

“And who's this if I may ask? You might be a god and all but this is still **_my_ ** island! I don't want just anyone snooping around here.” he put a fist in his hand, signaling he was not afraid to show even a God who's boss.

“My, my. Aren't you a hot headed fella. Is this the people you usually have around you?” Iblis teased as he stood up and made his way to the stairway next to chaos to properly face Knuckles. With a smirk on his face he bowed shortly. “I am Iblis. The handsome half of Solaris and master of space itself - pleased to make your acquaintance, knucklehead.”

“Iblis? Why do I have the feeling I heard that name before somewhere? …” the echidna muttered as he scratched the back of his head but he couldn't piece together the deja vu he was experiencing right now.

Not that it mattered, because he had a job to do, and even two gods couldn't hinder him from that.

“It's not like we are here to bother you, echidna.” Chaos shrugged. “Maybe, if your job gets you so bored, try learning more about the jewel you're guarding. Tikal is always bored, you might as well spend some time with her instead of talking to yourself.”

The echidna blushed at this remark from the moist god and his face’s color joined the rest of his body. They could hear him all this time!?

“My name is Knuckles!” He held up his fist. “Just go away, I don't care what you do!”

“Okay.” chaos stated as he grabbed a confused hedgegod's wrist and walked off; leaving a very confused echidna behind.


End file.
